


Sundaes

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, awesome august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who needs a bowl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundaes

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by [this thread](http://citruslover.livejournal.com/26655.html?thread=106271#t106271). Tweaked from a plot bunny that originally consisted of the other half of the Backstreet Boys.

It started when Howie went to the grocery store both hungry and horny. He always started at the frozen foods aisle and made his way to the other end of the store. It was there that the ice cream, chocolate syrup and caramel caught his eye. He thought about it, picked up the ice cream. "Sundaes. Lovely, beautiful, delicious sundaes," he said out loud, then thought, _Eaten off my sexy boyfriend's body_ as he tossed the ice cream and all the fixings into the cart and continued his shopping, then headed home. He was going to have fun tonight.

He started by cooking a romantic meal for AJ, smiling as he heard the door, meaning his boyfriend was home. He walked out to greet him. "Hey honey. How was your day golfing with Brian?"

AJ set himself down at their island counter and laid his head on it. "Tiring. Also, Brian kicked my ass."

"Aww you poor thing," Howie walked around the counter and rubbed AJ's shoulders, "Well, I'll have you know that I have dinner on the table, and stuff for sundaes for dessert. C'mon."

Howie had cooked up a chicken lasagna with garlic bread and a Caesar salad, already plated with two kinds of salad dressing on the table. He went all out.

AJ smiled at him. "Aww you're cute," he said with a kiss to Howie's forehead and sat down at his plate.

* * *

  
AJ came into the bedroom later that night with the ice cream and syrups and licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend naked and waiting for him. "Mmm you are so goregous."

Howie propped himself up on his elbows and looked at the junk food. "What's all this for Aje?" he took the chocolate syrup from AJ and played with it. "We already had dessert. Besides, you didn't bring any bowls."

AJ laughed and took the syrup back, opening the container of ice cream. "I know, but I'm still hungry," he took a scoop of ice cream out and laid it on Howie's stomach, causing Howie to arch his back and squirm at the cold substance on his skin. He then drizzled chocolate syrup and caramel on the ice cream, then began to lick it off of Howie's body.

Howie moaned and ran his fingers in AJ's hair (well, what was left of it). "Mmm I've got an idea. Wanna try it?" he pulled AJ up to kissing him, tasting vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup in his boyfriend's mouth.

"Of course I wanna try it," AJ smiled when he pulled away. "Go for it."

Howie took the bottle of syrup off the counter and popped the top open. He then pondered how he was going to go about this for a moment. Finally having an idea, he rolled AJ over and drizzled some over AJ's cock. He then proceeded to suck it all off, feeling AJ's cock harden in his mouth, a slight moan escaping his lips. He kept going slowly, feeling AJ's fingers tangle in his hair and pull a bit.

AJ twisted their bedsheets into the fingers of the hand that wasn't in Howie's hair, thrusting his hips up begging Howie to take more of him in, loving the way Howie obliged, swallowing AJ's entire length, at least until it hitting the back of his throat made him gag and he had to pull up a bit.

But even the feeling of being deep throated for a mere second of two was powerful enough for AJ to reach his peak, laying back on the pillow afterward.

Howie swallowed, licking his lips at the mixed taste of chocolate syrup and semen. "I could do that again."

"Yeah? I kinda wanna try it on you though," AJ countered with a fake pout, "How about this? We shower, come back here, and take turns with different combinations all night?"

"I think you have yourself a deal," Howie smiled as he headed for the bathroom.


End file.
